Many differing types of electric top surface cooking technologies are currently in existence. One of the most familiar means of top surface cooking is the use of exposed electrical coil elements. An electrical resistance core is typically embedded within an alloy sheath and wound in the shape of concentric circles. Typical shapes are available with three turns (6″ diameter/1250 Watts) or four turns (8″ diameter/2100 Watts). These types of elements are usually controlled by strictly mechanical means within a type of rotary electric switch. This type of cooking technology is very concise, economical and well accepted in the industry.
Of recent years, newer top cooking technologies have been developed to use alternate methods for controls and heating. Such methods include radiant elements or induction heating under Ceran® glass. These technologies often include more electronic software based means of controls. While software based controls offer a wide array programmed operating options and safety-minded subroutines, it often produces substantial increases in cost to the final marketable product. These designs are also well accepted in the marketplace.
Cooking appliance standards classify top cooking sections as “attended cooking” features. This means that the user should be present to visually observe the heat source and the progress of the food being prepared. Typically, gas burner flames can be observed, or electrical indicators illuminate to show an active electrical element. The food dish may also require periodic attention such as stirring or draining.
Attended top cooking also implies that the user makes manual control adjustments to regulate cooking heat as needed. This may include turning down the heat setting once a boil has been established.
Many cooking accidents have been attributable to the user of a cooking appliance leaving the appliance unattended while performing what should have been attended top cooking. While the user is not present to make heat setting adjustments, pots of water may boil over or boil dry, or cooking oils may overheat and ignite thereby creating a fire which can be extremely problematic inside one's residence and/or business. There is still no absolute replacement for conscientious cooking practices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,033 provides a method and apparatus for controlling operation of a range top heating element. After ten years of use in the market, this device still has not received wide-spread acceptance. Specifically, when installed on test ranges the applicant, the device has consistently prevented water from boiling. Accordingly, an improved system which still allows water to boil is believed to be desirable.